Haunted
by heldin-delta
Summary: Es ist Jahre her, seit Harry Malfoy das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Aber dann ist er plötzlich überall, und wieso bloß nennt ihn jeder Drake Malloy? Two-Shot. Teil 1.


Das erste Mal passierte es an einem Montag.

Er wusste es noch ganz genau – er war gerade von einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag nach Hause gekommen, hatte es sich in seinem Lieblingssessel gemütlich gemacht und ohne nachzudenken nach der erstbesten Zeitschrift gegriffen, die er erreichen konnte. Es war eine Frauenzeitschrift gewesen, das hatte er später gemerkt, und als er das Heft aufschlug starrten sie ihm entgegen – diese metallischen, unergründlichen Augen, die er eigentlich seit Hogwarts nicht mehr zu sehen gehofft hatte.

Aber da waren sie wieder, auch wenn dieses Mal der Blick weitaus freundlicher war. Verführerisch fast, gepaart mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns, ein paar strategisch in die Stirn gefallenen silberblonden Haarsträhnen und nur mit einer sehr eng anliegenden Boxershorts bekleidet, sodass sein tranierter flacher Bauch vollends zur Geltung kam.

Er schnappte fast empört nach Luft und schlug das Heft wieder zu, sich sofort umsehend als befürchte er, dass ihn jemand bei irgendetwas Illegalem beobachtet hätte. Dann, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Hermine – mit der er während der Aurorenausbildung zusammengezogen war – nicht in der Nähe war, öffnete er die Zeitschrift wieder und blätterte fast hektisch zurück auf die Seite, von der ihn Draco Malfoy angestarrt hatte.

_Calvin Klein Underwear. Don't you want to feel it?_

Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, und er fuhr sich frustriert durch seine Haare. All die Jahre hatte er nichts von dem Slytherin gehört, und jetzt war er Model. Anscheinend auch noch äußerst begehrt. Und, wie Harry dumpf zugeben musste, er war gut. Der Blick, den diese Malfoy-Kopie ihm zusandte, jagte Schauer über seinen Rücken und sorgte für eine unangenehme Hitze in seinem Unterleib, über die er lieber gar nicht nachdenken wollte.

Er klappte das Heft erneut zu und legte es beiseite, entnervt seine Schläfen massierend. Anscheinend musste Malfoy nicht einmal anwesend sein, um ihn komplett in den Wahnsinn zu treiben – an Entspannung war zumindest nicht mehr zu denken.

XXX

Das nächste Mal kam es weitaus überraschender, etwa 2 Wochen später.

Wohlweislich hatte er seit diesem fatalen Montagabend einen angemessenen Abstand zu jeder Frauenzeitschrift beibehalten, vergeblich um seine Ruhe gekämpft und mit einigem Unwillen anerkannt, dass das mit ihm und Ginny aus einigen anderen Gründen als der bloßen Tatsache, dass sie die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes war, nie mehr hätte werden können als ihr kurzes Techtelmechtel nach Voldemorts Ende. Es war bizarr und völlig unpassend – aber anscheinend war der Einzige, der ihn in dieser Hinsicht interessierte, ein ehemaliger Todesser. Zumindest den Träumen nach zu urteilen, die ihn die letzten Nächte heimgesucht hatten und in denen unverhältnismäßig viel blasse Haut, blonde Haarsträhnen und vor Lust glühende silberne Augen vorgekommen waren.

Es kam daher ziemlich unerwartet für ihn, und ließ ihn volle fünf Minuten wie einen Idioten auf dem Time Square stehen.

Als einen der Tests, die sie für ihre Aurorenausbildung absolvieren mussten, war es Pflicht, dass sie einen der Ausbilder über mehrere Stationen per Apparation verfolgten, um sie schließlich zu stellen. Für Harry eigentlich kein Problem – seit der verhängnisvollen Nacht mit Dumbledore war Apparation kein großes Problem mehr für ihn, auch wenn er damit nicht die besten Erinnerungen verband.

Wie auch immer, sein Ausbilder hatte ihn in London angefangen quer durch Europa und Asien und den halben amerikanischen Kontinent gehetzt, bis er schließlich in einem Menschenknäul in New York verschwand. Auf dem Time Square. Wo, zu Harrys Verdammnis, ein mehrere Stockwerke hohes Bild von Draco Malfoy hing, dieses Mal in Schwarz-Weiß, sodass sich seine Muskeln noch definierter abzeichneten, und in einer etwas anderen Pose. Wie auf dem Bild zuvor, so lächelte er auch dieses Mal, während einige Finger seiner linken Hand seitlich in seiner Boxershorts verschwanden.

_Calvin Klein Underwear. He can feel it._

Es war das erste Mal, dass er jemals bei diesem Test durchfiel.

XXX

Das nächste Mal ließ etwas länger auf sich warten, fast 1 ½ Monate, und bis dahin hatte er sich gerade wieder so weit von dem letzten Mal erholt, dass er nicht mehr wie ein paranoider Spinner dauernd über seine Schulter schielte und in einer komischen Mischung aus Angst und Hoffnung einen halbnackten Draco Malfoy zu sehen erwartete.

Er war gerade mit Ron auf einem ihrer Männer-Abende und saß entspannt in ihrer Lieblingssportbar – nach einigen Spielen hatte Ron sich tatsächlich für Muggle-Sportarten begeistern können, und derzeit hatte es ihm vor allem Basketball angetan – als während eines Time-Outs plötzlich auf die Tribüne geschwenkt wurde, und Draco Malfoy im Bild erschien. Er trug ein weißes T-Shirt, schwarze Jeans, Sneakers und hätte nicht normaler aussehen können, wenn er nicht gerade in die Kamera gesehen hätte und seine Augen sich durch den Bildschirm schier in Harrys Hirn einbrannten.

„_Und hier sehen wir auch Drake Malloy, Calvin Kleins neueste Entdeckung. Auch angezogen scheint er die Blicke auf sich zu ziehen"_, witzelte der Kommentator angesichts der hungrigen Blicke, die der Blonde von den um ihn herum sitzenden Frauen zugesandt bekam. _„Aber weiter geht es mit dem Spiel…" _Die Kamera schwenkte wieder ab, und Harry knurrte frustriert. Ron, der gerade Bier geholt hatte, warf ihm einen scheelen Blick zu. „Alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?"

Er nickte, trank einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier, und bekam absolut gar nichts mehr von dem Spiel mit.

XXX

Eine Woche später passierte es wieder.

Ein Trainingsauftrag hatte ihn nach Paris geführt, und nachdem er diesen zur Zufriedenheit seiner Vorgesetzten erledigt hatte, beschloss er, noch ein bißchen durch die „Stadt der Liebe" zu spazieren und ihren besonderen Charme zu genießen.

Er war gerade beim Eifelturm angekommen und betrachtete das bunte Lichterspiel mit einer Mischung auf Faszination und Befremden, als hinter ihm ein lautes Krachen ertönte. Er fuhr erschrocken herum und sah dann, dass einer der vielen Skater recht spektakulär mit einem Touristen zusammengestoßen war, der wohl gerade dabei gewesen war, ein Foto von der Szenerie zu schießen. Der Skater rieb sich stöhnend den Ellenbogen, das Gesicht durch einen Helm verdeckt, während sein "Opfer" regungslos da lag, das Gesicht auf dem Asphalt. Die dunkelgrüne Mütze war bei dem Aufprall etwas verrutscht und entblößte im Nacken ein paar silberblonde Strähnchen, deren Anblick einen eiskalten Schauer durch Harry hindurch laufen ließen.

Wie der Blitz war er an der Seite des Gestürzten und drehte ihn behutsam um, und - wie nicht anders zu erwarten - lag vor ihm natürlich nicht Draco Malfoy sondern nur irgendein blonder Typ, der zwar durchaus seinen Charme hatte, aber bei weitem nicht an den Slytherin herankam. Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihm, und er wollte erst gar nicht darüber nachdenken, ob dieses Seufzen erleichterter oder enttäuschter Natur war.

Er strich dem Unbekannten behutsam über die Stirn und tastete auf etwaige Beulen, als hinter ihm plötzlich eine ihm nur zu gut bekannte Stimme erklang. "Vergreifst du dich jetzt an Bewusstlosen, Potter?"

Er fuhr herum als hätte ihn eine Schlange gebissen und starrte direkt in die spöttischen, grausilbernen Augen des Mannes, der ihn anscheinend irgendwie verfolgte. "Malfoy...", hauchte er schwach, und der Blonde hob bedächtig eine Augenbraue.

"Gut erkannt", erwiderte er, mit einem gezielten Griff den Helm lösend und ihn von seinen Haaren schiebend, woraufhin die Wunde an seinem Ellenbogen mit neuer Kraft zu bluten begann, "und, wie geht's ihm?"

Harry starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang völlig perplex an, ehe er begriff, wovon der Andere redete. "Oh", sagte er dann, "ihm! Äh, tja, gut, denke ich."

Draco warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu und robbte auf den Knien zu ihnen herüber - eine ganz und gar unschuldige Bewegung und sehr gut nachzuvollziehen anhand seiner in den Skates steckenden Füße, und doch brachte den Gryffindor diese Geste völlig aus dem Konzept und er hatte plötzlich eine lebhafte Vision davon, wie der Blonde nur in Boxershorts bekleidet so über ein Bett robbte. Er schluckte schwer. "Sehe ich auch so", attestierte Malfoy dann, "ist wohl nichts gebrochen."

Er stand wieder auf, immer noch etwas wackelig, und fasste sich erneut an seinen Unterarm. Das Blut hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu fließen, hatte aber einen häßlichen braun-roten Fleck auf seinem weißen Shirt hinterlassen. Auch seine dunkelblaue Jeans hatte unter dem Sturz etwas leiden müssen und wies quer über dem Knie einen breiten Riss auf, der aber auch gut und gern schon vorher da gewesen sein konnte und bloß modischen Zwecken entsprach. Seine Haare klebten leicht an seinem Kopf, durch den Schweiß dunkler, fast golden gefärbt, und eine kleine Schramme über seiner rechten Augenbraue verlieh ihm ein leicht verwegenes Aussehen.

Er war atemberaubend, und Harry fragte sich dumpf, wie er bloß aufstehen konnte ohne sich völlig zu blamieren.

"Du blutest, Malfoy", meinte er nach einer Weile reichlich lahm, "soll ich vielleicht..."

Der Blonde winkte sofort ab und warf nur einen verächtlichen Blick auf das kleine Rinnsal, das sich bis zu seiner Hand vorgekämpft hatte und da zu einer unansehlichen roten Masse vertrocknet war. "Keine Sorge, Potter, daran verblute ich schon nicht", erwiderte er schnippisch, seufzte dann tief und versetzte dem Bewusstlosen einen Tritt, der daraufhin anfing, mit den Augenlidern zu zucken, sich dann an den Kopf fasste und sich schließlich stöhnend aufsetzte.

Ein Schwall Wörter in einer Sprache, die er noch nie gehört hatte, prasselte auf den Blonden nieder, der das Ganze mit stoischer Miene ertrug und angefangen hatte, in seiner Hosentasche zu wühlen. Harry unterdrückte den Wunsch, ihm seine Hilfe anzubieten, und irgendwann förderte Malfoy eine kleine weiße Karte zu Tage.

"Hier", sagte er in die Tirade hinein, drückte seinem Opfer das Kärtchen - wohl eine Visitenkarte - in die Hand, drehte sich um und verschwand dann innerhalb weniger Sekunden aus ihrem Blickfeld, ohne noch einen weiteren Blick auf Harry zu werfen.

"Drake Malloy?!" rief der Mann neben ihm dann plötzlich, gestikulierte wild hin und her und deutete immer wieder in die Richtung, in der der Slytherin eben verschwunden war, und Harry lächelte nur nickend, ehe er selbst aufstand und ebenfalls ging. Drake Malloy. Phh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Und noch ein Twoshot, von dem ich nur den ersten Teil hochladen kann. Habe davon noch einige mehr auf meinem Laptop rumliegen - die letzte Zeit war nicht sehr produktiv im Zu-Ende-Bringen, mehr im Anfangen - und werde die alle nach und nach zu ihrem wohlverdienten Schluß führen. Diese ist eine der kürzeren FFs, und mit großem Schreiberischem Spaß verbunden xD


End file.
